User talk:Politoed89
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Pokemon Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Politoed89 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) A good editor is discovered i looked at your edits. Impressive. I hope you become a regular editor on this site. Have a youtube account? Ivanornels 21:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, under the same username. I've been on Wikis for a little while, so, I have some experience. And thanks, I probably will. :)Politoed89 21:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) also check out my page: vaporterra' read only tpi. And if you're trying to talk to me, your supposed to leave a message on my talk page XD Ivanornels 21:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Adopt Haha, I like your comedy dude. But about tha, I'm currently trying to adopt it. Hopefully it'll work. mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 02:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, one more thing. Before i become the new admin, I need you to discuss your opinion of it at: http://totalpokemonisland.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_Page If I get enough support, I will become the new admin, and can make further advancements to the wiki. It'd be great to have your support there! mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 03:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Houndoom thanks 4 da edit Total Drama king am I 22:28, October 12, 2010 (UTC) fyi When you make edits, be sure to make an edit summary. It's just more helpful -Total Drama king am I 20:54, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Also, if you can't, contribute to making new pages about pokemon that dont have a page yet, but try to abstain from making pages for pokemon from gen V until their english names are revealed. You may also make your own tp series on this series if u havent already -Total Drama king am I 21:03, October 28, 2010 (UTC) character rankings interesting to read. Yeah I agree w/ what u said about Courtney in particular. The fact that she got out the next time she was vulnerable after Gwen left proved that she can't win unless she can be less egotistic. how? yep. I know. However, for one, I have one person that is trying to do it, but struggling, so he may break the tie. Second, I'm not a dumb canary, I've been counting throughout. So it comes down to time. I know the team that had 9 players first, so if it does result in a tie, then they win it. If someone gets a team 10, then it doesn't matter again. But, again you have to factor in if all the players of that team said they had done it. So it's quite complicated, but hopefully the tie will break soon cause I'm beginning to work on the powerpoint now. mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 02:55, December 29, 2010 (UTC)